riseoftherocketsfandomcom-20200214-history
Two Wrongs Don't Make a Wright
WIP Synopsis Characters Involved Snares in Snowpoint * Hannah Wright * Dack Majors * Madison * Luke * Cassius Faust * Geoffrey Lannister * Palmer Groudon Eats Sootopolis * Hannah Wright * Dack Majors * Madison * Luke * Palmer * Zach Hikari * Olivia Seaton * Dahlia Seaton * Aspen Seaton * Ellen Burks * Kiri Aster * Amelia Zann * A Sootopolis nurse Summer Wars * Hannah Wright * Dack Majors * Madison * Luke * Palmer * Zach Hikari * Olivia Seaton * Dahlia Seaton * Aspen Seaton * Ryan Hikari * Erika * Stacy Trilan * Natalie Dexter * Shannon Willows * Amelia Zann * Ethan Worth * Gavin Braner * Skye Hall * James Arthur * Jamie Arthur * Lucia Zyther * Alex Zyther * Miriam Shields * Emmerich Coleman * Aulus Rufius * Bounty * Leigh Rosemary * Jenner * Nakamura * Dufour * Venet * Oliver * Lawrence * Five Unnamed Rockets in Hannah's Army * Draco Roberts * Rebecca Roberts * Ashley Tango * Allison Kinsley * Raphael Ballard * Multiple unnamed Rockets in Hannah's army * Multiple unnamed Celadonians * Pride Locations Involved * Snowpoint City * Survival Area * Stark Mountain * Sootopolis City * Chapel * Celadon City Results WIP History Snares in Snowpoint After the defeat of the Ancient Darkrai, Team Liberty and Team Rocket leaders announced a ceasefire in their war. Dack Majors took this opportunity to unofficially leave Team Rocket and spent the next six months in Snowpoint with his friends Madison and Luke. One day while Dack was out skiing with Madison, an enraged Heatran attacked Snowpoint City. Dack, Madison, and Luke rushed to try and fight off the Pokémon. Two other trainers, Cassius Faust and Geoffrey Lannister, also arrived to help. The Heatran proved too powerful and too angry, so instead of driving it off, Dack captured it in an Ultra Ball. After the battle, the trainers found a Magma Stone buried in the snow where the Heatran had been running rampant. Dack quickly realized that someone had planted the stone there to draw the Heatran to the city. With Snowpoint having previously been attacked by a Regigigas awakened by Team Liberty, and with Team Liberty having a Heatran in their arsenal, The trainers feared that whoever had planted the Magma Stone wanted to frame Team Liberty. Given the current ceasefire, if the rumor got out that Team Liberty had attacked Snowpoint, the war would erupt anew. Dack called Palmer to let him know of the situation, hoping to track down whoever had planted the Magma Stone. The next day, Dack, Madison, Luke, and Cassius traveled to the Battle Zone to meet with Palmer. After Cassius left the group, the remaining members traveled to the Survival Area, where they learned that the while the Magma Stone did not offer direct control over Heatran's actions, it could be used to influence or bribe the Legendary Pokémon if the wielder was strong enough or influential enough. The next day, the group journeyed to Stark Mountain, where they assumed the culprit had taken the Magma Stone from. Madison found a relatively new pickaxe that the culprit had likely used, but soon afterward, Luke enraged a wild Graveler, causing the group to tumble into the depths of the mountain, becoming trapped in the resulting cave-in. With the help of Heatran, the group managed to escape the mountain and return to the Survival Area. After visiting the supply shop from which the pickaxe had been bought, they were directed to an old abandoned house the culprit had used as a base of operations. Exploring the house, they found that the culprit's next target would be Sootopolis City, Hoenn. Fearing that they might already be too late, the group left for Hoenn immediately. Groudon Eats Sootopolis In the predawn morning in Sootopolis City, a cloaked figure descended into the Cave of Origin with a sinister grin. As the sun began to rise, the earth began to shake. Suddenly the massive form of Groudon emerged from underground and began wreaking havoc in the city. At Kiri Aster's house, the terrifying roars awoke Zach, Ellen, Olivia, Dahlia, and Aspen. The five trainers rushed outside and began to work together to try and prevent Groudon from completely destroying the city. As they fought, Dack, Madison, Luke and Palmer arrived on the scene and immediately began helping defend the city. As the group of trainers tried to fight off the colossus, a Gardevoir, Rapidash, and Noivern appeared and began to hinder their efforts. Madison's Froslass summoned a hailstorm to try and cut off Groudon's source of sunlight, but soon after the Heatran that Dack had captured in Snowpoint used Magma Storm, causing fire to mix with the ice raining down from the sky. Meanwhile, Amelia Zann found herself among the refugees desperately trying to escape the walled city. She managed to make it through the barrier that surrounded Sootopolis, where she and a nurse escaped on her Carvanha. Amidst the chaos, Ellen noticed a scrawny-looking Eevee dart into an old abandoned building whose roof had started to collapse from the ongoing battle. Fearing for the Pokémon's life, Ellen ran in after it. Aspen followed, not wanting Ellen to become trapped in the unstable building as well. They found the Eevee pinned by a fallen support beam. The wild Pokémon swiped Ellen away fearfully, and it was only with Aspen's help that the young girl managed to free the Eevee. By then, the building had caught fire from the Magma Storm. With the stairs blocked by the flames, the two trainers had no choice but to jump out a second-story window. Ellen's Duosion was barely able to catch them with his telekinesis, but Ellen and Aspen still landed hard amidst the city's wreckage. Dack took to the skies with his Swellow, where he and Aspen's Braviary fought against the Noivern. They managed to slam it into the ground, where Madison and Luke reunited with their friend. Meanwhile, the Zach and the Seatons worked to stop the Rapidash and Gardevoir, while also attempting to apprehend Groudon. After Rapidash succumbed to several attacks, a weakened Gardevoir teleported it, along with the Noivern, back to the cloaked figure. With the hindering Pokémon taken care of, the assorted trainers were free to focus on Groudon. After bombarding the Legendary Pokémon with attacks, Aspen's Lucario Aria used her aura to lift a pile of fallen rubble, which converged in one spot directly above Groudon. Once the ball of debris had reached roughly the size of the Groudon's head, Aria dropped the rubble onto the colossal Pokémon. The Groudon's form began to waver and shrink, revealing itself to be nothing more than a Ditto in disguise. At that moment, Palmer's Cresselia alerted Dack to the cloaked figure's presence on top of the Cave of Origin. Just as the figure recalled the fainted Ditto, Dack tackled the culprit to the ground. The figure's hood fell off to reveal the culprit as none other than Hannah Wright, Dack's former partner and "rival" within Team Rocket. Hannah revealed that the attack had been staged in an attempt to rekindle the war between Team Rocket and Team Liberty. By framing the attack on Team Liberty, Hannah planned to justify her own attack on Celadon City with the army she had at her disposal now that she was a Rocket Executive. Her goal, she explained, was to exact revenge on her childhood friend Shannon Willows. Hannah offered Dack a chance to join her, which the Snowpoint trainer refused. Furious at Hannah for destroying Sootopolis and endangering so many lives, Aspen began to kick her. A dark purple energy lashed out and stopped Aspen's attacks before healing Hannah. The Rocket executive then teleported away to Chapel in order to prepare her army. Summer Wars Preparing for Battle Armed with the knowledge of where Hannah would strike next, Zach, the Seatons, Dack, Madison, Luke, and Palmer teleported to Celadon in hopes of preparing a city-wide defense. Ellen planned to head back to Fortree to recruit Ryan Sanders for the Celadon defense. When they arrived, the two sides of the group -- the Johto trainers and the Sinnoh trainers -- immediately began to argue, with Dack storming off in search of a city map while Zach led everyone else to the Pokémon Center and tried to think of a way to protect the city without causing major damage like had happened in Sootopolis. Once Madison found Dack and brought him to the Pokémon Center as well, the group all headed to a restaurant known as Olivine Garden to eat and plan their strategy. The planning was wrought with arguments on both sides, as Dack and Zach each refused to work with each other. Eventually they agreed that because they did not know from where Hannah's army would come, it would be best to split up to cover all possible entrances to the city. When their waitress, Natalie Dexter, a childhood friend of Zach's, overheard their conversation, they decided to recruit her to their cause, as well as any Celadonians willing to fight. Zach contacted his brother Ryan Hikari to see if he was able to help. It turned out Ryan was already in Celadon visiting their Aunt Stacy. He joined the group at the restaurant, along with his recently-revealed sister Lucia Zyther and her friend Jamie Arthur, as well as Stacy herself. With the core group finally together, Dack and Zach spearheaded splitting everyone into teams: while the psychic Pokémon in the group would help alert the people of Celadon to the coming attack, Dahlia, Stacy, and Palmer would personally go to recruit the city's Gym Leader, Erika. Meanwhile Dack, Madison, Luke, Ryan, and Aspen would head to Shannon Willows' house to warn her of Hannah's revenge plot and try to gain her support. Zach and Olivia headed to the Department Store to make battle preparations. Jamie and Lucia went to try and find fellow Rocket agents Ethan Worth, Gavin Braner, and Skye Hall to gain their help as well, but an unfortunate argument with a guy in the restaurant resulted in Jamie getting her nose punched and Lucia nearly breaking her fist attempting to punch the guy back in retaliation. Sending a quick message to their Rocket companions, the two girls headed to the Celadon Hospital to seek medical attention. In Chapel, Hannah gathered her army into helicopters and began the journey to Celadon. As they drew close to the city, an unnatural snow began to fall, turning the summer day suddenly frigid. In the Department Store, Zach and Olivia quickly purchased some winter clothing. They also ran into a Pokémon Breeder attempting to sell them an overpriced baby Torchic that seemed very fond of the couple. Zach and Olivia demanded a more fair price, which the breeder reluctantly agreed too after the sudden snowstorm nearly froze them. Aspen, Ryan, Dack, Madison, and Luke arrived at Shannon Willows' house. Shannon recognized Ryan from school, although she was reluctant to accept that her best friend Hannah would be plotting to attack her. Eventually she agreed to go with the group, but she refused to fight. Instead, she would speak to Hannah personally, convinced that she could talk her out of her mad attack. As they left Shannon's house, the group came across a mysterious woman named Amelia Zann. She recognized Dack from the battle in Sootopolis that morning, saying she wished she could have been there to help. She agreed to help them in the coming attack, but only if Dack agreed to help her in the future. Dack begrudgingly agreed, figuring they could use all the help they could get. Dahlia, Stacy, and Palmer managed to find Erika in her Gym, where she alerted her gym trainers throughout the city to come to the restaurant to help. On their way back to the restaurant, however, Stacy received a message that her newly-adopted nephew, Alex Zyther, was in the hospital. Immediately after Stacy heard this news, the first of the attacks began to rain down from above. Stacy reluctantly told the doctor he would have to wait, as she had a city to save first. Meanwhile, in the hospital, Lucia and Jamie found Alex unconscious on a stretcher. When attacks started raining down from the sky, Alex's Eevee and Blissey traveled with the two girls as they rushed outside. The attacks started raining down about the time Zach and Olivia and Dack's group all returned to the Olivine Garden. Dack was ready to seek out Hannah and take her down, but Shannon wouldn't let him touch the Rocket executive without letting her speak to her first. The two argued for a moment, before an attack exploded right next to them, sending them sprawling on the pavement. Dack quickly got up and took to the skies on his Swellow, leaving behind a shocked and injured Shannon. War on Celadon: North WIP; involves battles with the Roberts siblings Shannon wearily got to her feet and tried to follow Dack on foot, stubbornly bent on speaking with Hannah. Ryan helped to support her and insisted on taking her to the Pokémon Center to the east to get her injured shoulder looked at. When Dahlia, Palmer, and Stacy arrived, Rocket Agent Draco Roberts attacked the group at the restaurant. While Zach, Olivia, Aspen's Lucario Aria, and Ryan's Natu Anna helped to hold Roberts off, the others split up to try and protect the rest of the city. Stacy and Madison took a group of restaurantgoers north to Stacy's house with Palmer's Milotic, hoping to take down some of the aerial attackers from the rooftops. Aspen and Luke took some more Celadonians west with Palmer's Rhyperior to try and prevent Hannah's army from entering the city on foot. Palmer and the waitress Natalie Dexter headed east to try and do the same. Zach and Olivia put up a surprisingly good fight against Roberts. However, just as they defeated him, Draco's sister, Rebecca arrived and took over for her younger brother. War on Celadon: Skies WIP; involves Dack's aerial battles tracking down Hannah and Madison's rooftop battles Dack took to the skies searching for Hannah, knowing her to be a flying-type specialist. He encountered several Rockets from Hannah's army who tried to stop him. Aspen's Braviary, Jet, who had been sent into the air as soon as the attack had begun, managed to find Hannah first and started ruthlessly attacking her Noivern, Staraptor, and Ditto-turned-Charizard. The resulting commotion helped Dack find his target, and he chased after Hannah with his Swellow. Madison, meanwhile, climbed to the roof of Stacy's mansion in order to try and take down some of the aerial attackers. However, after injuring a Hawlucha, she allowed it to escape. The Celadonians berated her for her act of mercy, warning that the injured Pokémon would seek backup. Sure enough, a Sigilyph and Emolga and Drifblim descended upon the rooftop, insistent on defeating the resistance. In addition to her Frosslass, she's borrowed Palmer's Milotic and Dack's Teddiursa. They managed to fend off a small army of flying-types and are now inside with Stacy taking a moment to recover. War on Celadon: East WIP; involves battles with Ashley Tango, Leigh Rosemary, and Allison Kinsley, along with the battle at Shannon's house After Dack and Hannah were taken by Pride, Ryan suggested Shannon return to her house and gather her belongings, as he feared the Rockets sent to get her would destroy things. They made it there and started packing when two Rockets showed up and attacked. They managed to defeat the Rockets, but a lot of the house was greatly damaged in the process. Afterwards, Ryan suggested Shannon could live at his Aunt Stacy's house until she could find a new place, as it would be much nicer than staying in a Pokemon Center for months. Shannon agreed and they hauled what belongings they could gather over to Stacy's house, where they met Shannon. At that moment Madison learned from Ryan and Shannon about Dack's mysterious disappearance, and Luke messaged Madison about Commander Ballard's ploy to trade his hostages for Shannon. When Shannon heard this, she insisted on going there to turn herself in, since she knew Hannah didn't want her dead and she didn't want innocent people getting hurt because of an attack targeting her. War on Celadon: West WIP; involves battle with Raphael Ballard and the Arthurs' battles In the west, Luke managed to rally the Celadonians and, they turned the throwaway suggestion of a barricade into a reality to stop Rocket Commander Raphael Ballard and his troops. This idea spread into a ring of barricades that trapped the Rockets. However, some innocent Celadonians became trapped hiding in buildings that happened to be within the ring. Ballard took advantage of this by taking two hostages and threatening to kill them if the Celadonians don't let all the Rockets out of their barricade ring. Ballard has offered to exchange the hostages for Shannon Willows, however. War on Celadon: South WIP; involves Dahlia's and Erika's battles War on Celadon: Central WIP; involves battle with Pride Diplomacy WIP; involves Miriam Shields and Emmerich Coleman Category:Story Arcs Category:Summary Category:Recap